Naked in Brooklyn
by AULOVE
Summary: Modern AU Humor Katniss is Pregnant, has a secret and Prim has just discovered it. Soon everyone else will as well. EX: "NO, PRIM GIVE ME THAT!" Katniss yelled. She turned pink. She turned red. She actually turned purple, when she caught her baby sister Primrose looking through her pictures on her phone.
1. Chapter 1

A prompt that happened on Tumbler by the ever talented xerxia31! Un Beta'd all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

xerxia31 thank you for the ask….for you **Naked in Brooklyn**

"NO, PRIM GIVE ME THAT!" Katniss yelled. She turned pink. She turned red. She actually turned purple, when she caught her baby sister Primrose looking through her pictures on her phone. She had left her phone on top of the table at the dinner they were at while she went to the bathroom.

"OMG! YOU'RE NAKED!" Prim exclaimed as she wrestled with her sister over the phone. "Is that the Brooklyn Bridge?"

Stupidly Katniss had forgotten about the pictures and that her phone didn't always lock. She had an old phone, a Sampson Galaxy 2, and it was dying on her. She was no spendthrift. She didn't believe in unnecessary spending, her frugal nature betrayed her.

Prim laughed smugly, "I never knew you have the guts to do something like that!" She leaned in and with a sly whisper asked, "Who took the picture?"

Katniss refused to speak. She swallowed as she turned off her phone with shaking hands. The pictures were supposed to be private.

"It's no biggie Katniss everyone has sexted a picture or two." Prim said as she stole one of Katniss fries from her basket.

"I wasn't sexting." Katniss hissed.

"You're draped on the hood of the car in the buff with your hands within view, its clear you couldn't have used a selfie-stick," Prim wiggled her eyebrows. "So that's leaves Peeta, but those looked almost professional. Peeta couldn't take the pictures, he could paint them, but take them no." Prim shook her head her blond hair spilling over her shoulders. She impishly questioned, "Did you pose for Playboy?"

"NO! Priiiimmmmm." Katniss whined in a scandalized tone, something she never did. Her sister was having way too much fun with this.

"I have a certain new respect for you actually?" Prim popped another fry in her mouth.

Katniss sunk lower in her booth, then she sat up as the conversation caught up with her. "Wait! Who have you sexted?"

Prim shrugged, "Vic."

Katniss shook her head in disbelief, Vic was a year and a half younger than Prim. Vic and Prim had been dating since his senior prom. It was a shock to the entire group, when they found them half naked in the back of, his older brothers Gale car, a 1970's Chevrolet Chevelle 454 SS. Everyone, including herself and her ex-best friend Gale thought Prim had a thing for Rory.

"Vic still has two years to go at MIT. I'm in Med School and it's tough being separated." Prim sat on her leg and leaned forward again. "Come on Katniss I told you mine," Prim pouted. "Now you tell me yours."

Katniss needed to resist her sister's puppy pout. She nervously tugged on the end of her braid. She swallowed several times as her baby sisters pale blue eyes impaled her. Prim was stubborn and would not give up until she told the story. Katniss looked to and fro before squeaking out, "Alright."

Prim clapped, then took a drink of her coffee. She impatiently waved her hands in the air while she spoke, "So."

"It was Peeta's Birthday gift." Katniss turned red, as she rubbed her expanded stomach. To say he was mad over the glossy 8.5X11 calendar like book of pictures of her in the nude was a piss poor explanation. She looked down at her belly and shyly smiled at the time of the photo shoot she did not know she was pregnant.

"OMG Peeta must have blown a gasket, but who took them?"

"Jo took them, she and Madge plied me with liquor, believe me sneaking to the base of the bridge and taking the photos in the middle of the night was not fun. It was cold outside and we had a half hour window. Jo's boyfriend the local precinct detective made sure we weren't disturbed. But it was all worth it to see Peeta's face." Her husband was keen on seeing the live version.

Prim sat back then grinned. "So how can you be sure there aren't any pictures of you floating around, I mean there are apartments?"

Katniss eyes widened he her head lulled back on the cushion, "Prim why do you do this to me?"

Prim laughed, "If you're going to do this the next time do a studio with the backdrop of the bridge my dear innocent sister oh and I think it's time to get a new phone, kids can get in the darndest places."


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the Chapter 2, thank to those who reviewed and liked the story. I hope you like this quirky one just as much next chapter is going to be "Louie's story. Thank you to Notanislander for inspiring this chapter and the next one as well.

Ps don't own the HG.

* * *

"Hey" Peeta shouted from their kitchen.

"Hi!" Katniss answered back as she rubbed her back, "Two more months and you're eviction notice will be served." She muttered to herself, but even as she said this Katniss could not wait to see her baby and find out if it was a boy or girl that she carried.

As she hung up her purse on the peg her mouth salivated, at the delicious smells in their apartment. Fresh dill, the warm sent of bread and melting cheese made her forget what she had eaten with her sister at brunch.

Peeta looked up as he closed the oven door with his hip as Katniss came barreling through the kitchen, a fresh batch of cheese buns in his hands. Her grey eyes were wide and her tongue swiped her lips as she came to a stop before him, carefully he offered, "Cheese bun?"

She snatched one from the tray blowing on it, as she gingerly tossed the hot bun from one hand to the other. When it was cool enough, she gave an animalistic groan as soon as the warm pastry hit her mouth. "Gggrrrrrmmmm."

After shutting off the oven, Peeta gently guided her to sit on the plush sofa. He quickly jogged back to the kitchen to grab her snack. He put a bowl of buns on her lap, poured her a cup of piping hot coco. Even though it was June and it was warm outside, it was the way his wife liked to eat her cheese buns.

Katniss gregariously dipped her buns into to the hot coco, making little cooing sounds as she ate.

He waited until at least until four of the cheese buns were devoured before he attempted to speak to her. "So how was your brunch with Prim.?"

Katniss winced at the mention of her sister. "She found the pictures, when I went to the bathroom, stupid phone doesn't lock any more!"

Peeta started to laugh as his shoulders shook as he sat next to her on the couch.

"It's not funny Peeta!"

Peeta snickered, "Yeah it is babe."

He only called her babe when he was making a point. Katniss would have thrown the cheese bun at him had she not craved them. Her doctor allowed for her to eat salty foods because her blood pressure was so low. Even now in her seventh month she was still far to slim.

"PEETA!" Katniss snapped upset, not because he was right, but because well he was right. He wanted her to get a new phone for ages long before she found out she was pregnant.

"I'm guessing Prim was scandalized?"

"No, she actually congratulated me. She thinks I'm a square."

"Katniss no body says square anymore, maybe eighty year olds."

"Well last night you were not exactly pounding into the body of an eighty year old exactly."

"Point taken, so what else happened?"

"Peeta she said every one does that, takes naked pictures of themselves." Katniss said in a low voice. She whispered, "She has you know."

Katniss turned pink then red at the thought of her baby sister sexting with Vic.

"Katniss most everyone has sexted pictures, we live in a different world now." Peeta leaned forward and cupped her face.

"Not me! The only reason I had those pictures in my phone is because those were the proofs Jo sent me." Katniss pouted.

"I love you," Peeta kissed sweetly her on the lips. She was still the same girl he fell in love with, the same brave, smart, fierce, loyal, pure and innocent girl he met in Kindergarten. "Sweetheart you remember how we met?"

"Louie the Fish," Katniss recalled smiling awkwardly.

"At the Mustard Seed Academy in the Bronx, it doesn't even exist anymore, you remember how you fed Louie the fish too much food and he went belly up. Glimmer Fowler was not nice to you, she made fun of you."

"I hid under my desk and refused to get out. And you joined me, you were so cute and chubby. You stood with me, holding my hand, in the front of the class as I confessed."

"Our teacher Miss Carrie scolded Glimmer for being mean."

Katniss placed her hand on her bump. "I want our baby to look like you, with chubby hands and face."

"Our baby is going to look like you, and she is going to be gorgeous and I'm going to fight the boys off with my paintbrush and rolling pin." Peeta wiggled his eyebrows.

"Peeta," Katniss laughed at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Simple you're going to go to the store with me and you're going to let me buy you a push gift."

"What's a push gift?"

"It's a gift that I have to give you for having my baby." Peeta shrugged.

Her face became incredulous. She opened her mouth and closed it several times.

"I'm not going to be paid to have your child." Katniss forgot about the cheese buns.

"That's not what push gift is all about. It's a present to show you how much I love and appreciate everything you've have to go through to give life to our little one." He placed his hand on her belly.

She folded her arms and looked at him, and wondered why her family was going crazy. She was about to open her mouth to say something indignant, when Peeta leveled that look of his.

"Sweetheart I'm getting you a phone, end of story. Besides it's a practical gift, because your phone is dying and if you should go into labor, I want you to have a phone that works. Not one that drops calls, or that you can't get a replacement for, stays alive for exactly two hours before it needs to be recharged, and one that doesn't lock."

"Okay fine." Katniss did not even dare say anything else. Peeta as right, she hung her head.

"Good let's go." Peeta tugged her up he went to the wall and got her purse.

She gathered the rest of the cheese buns and put them in a brown paper bag, and poured her coco into a thermos. At his look she said, "Priorities."

Together they headed downstairs onto the street and walked as she munched on the buns. When they arrived at the cell phone store they walked in and two guys were manning the store and it looked busy.

"Peeta looks like its busy and I…"

Peeta asked, "Hi can you please help us?"

Katniss shot him a dirty look as they were suddenly the only ones in the store.

"Sure what can I help you with?"

"Well my wife's phone is dying and she needs a new one." Peeta said.

"Holy moly, it's you," The kid pointed at Katniss. "The Brooklyn Bridge Chick! OH Man! I remember me and my friends were hanging out in my apartment and there you were stretched out on the hood of that car looking soooo hot! Congrats man you knocked her up, if your baby's a girl and looks remotely like your wife, I'll wait for her."

Katniss's eye's widened out of pure mortification as she recalled her sister's warnings.

"Come on," Peeta snarled. He took her by the hand and headed outside. He growled, "You'll use my phone for now."

Katniss waited until they reached the cross walk, before she grinned questioned playfully "You still want a little girl, that looks like me?"

Peeta looked to his wife then to the sign. "Maybe we should look into home schooling until she's twenty five."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi All here's the next chapter, this is how Louie the Fish brought Katniss & Peeta together this is for you notanislander it's full of Everlark Goodness...Enjoy!

PS I don't own the Hunger Games...

* * *

A month later Katniss sat on her sofa, in a sweater.

It was the middle of July.

Unlike most pregnant girls, she was cold. In the heat of the balmy city she wanted to wear long sleeves. But the city was gripped in the midst of a heat wave. Peeta only allowed her lightweight clothing, with the condition she stay in air-conditioning and called him on his phone should she feel uncomfortable. Her doctor wanted her to stay off her feet, and was forced to go on maternity leave early.

Katniss was being cautious but she was silently going crazy. She missed the summer trip to the woods in up state New York. Her belly had gotten bigger and it was uncomfortable to sit in a car for all that time. She looked at the time, it was near eleven o'clock at night and her husband was still not home.

Tonight Peeta as at all time high with worry. He had to leave her alone to have dinner with his family to let them know of his plans. Katniss knew his father and even his brothers would be excited, but his mother was a witch. He was nervous. Peeta was opening up another bakery and she could decide to nix it. His phone buzzed she looked at his phone.

 **"Peeta wants to make sure you're okay Brainless."**

Katniss shook her head and typed, **"I'm okay Jo."**

 **"Good keep the bun in the oven."**

 **":0) The bun is happy, I fed the baby cheese buns and hot coco."**

 **";-) Say, speaking of cute hidden things, how are the freckles under that left but cheek?"**

Katniss laughed. **"Jo, I should have never taken those pictures."**

 **"Please you as well as I do Peeta loved them."**

 **"JO they're becoming a pain, Prim found out about them."**

 **"LMAO!"**

 **"It's not funny!"** Katniss spoke out loud as she typed.

 **"Yes it is, that night you were jumpier than a turkey on Thanksgiving Eve. We had to ply you with hard liquor to give you courage."**

 **"Don't remind me, I woke up with the worst head ache in my life what was that stuff anyways?"**

 **"White Liquor, best moonshine ever, got it in North Carolina at a truck stop."**

 **"It figures. What are you guys going to do tonight?"**

 **"We're going to Netflix & Chill."**

Katniss had always heard that saying and assumed it was watching a movie. **"What movie are you guys going to see or are you renting?"**

 **"OMG, you don't know what it means!"**

Katniss read the first message and muttered to herself "Of course it means to watch a movie"

Then came another message, that Katniss began to innocently read out loud, **"Netflix & Chill means to have SEX."**

 **"Ugh gross Jo,"** Katniss shook her head looking like a child that was given medicine. She texted back. **"What the hell Jo, I don't need t know about your love life!"**

 **"No but I need to know about yours, tell me how do you and lover boy do it with your bump in the way?"**

 **"Goodnight JO!"**

 **"I'm serious do you guys do it backwards, doggie, do you sit on a chair?"**

Katniss fingers pounded the face of the phone as she typed. **"GOOD NIGHT JO!"**

 **"Okay, okay, no need to yell. Seriously though if you need anything let me know?"**

 **"Will Do."**

 **"Goodnight brainless."**

She settled back, onto the sofa and pulled her blanket over her lap.

Once more the phone buzzed.

 **"Hey sister Peeta asked me to check up on you."**

 **"I'm fine,"** Katniss typed after a few minutes the phone buzzed again. She frowned and saw it was her sister once more.

 **"I heard someone saw you in Brooklyn."**

Katniss nearly dropped the phone. Her fingers furiously typed. **"PRIM! Who told you?"**

 **"LOL, I'll never tell! ;)"**

 **"Primrose Everdeen you stop that this instant."**

 **"Ha NOPE Sister you're famous, at least in Brooklyn. Can I tell you how mad Peeta was?"**

 **"I was with him, that's how I ended up with his phone."**

 **"Heheheh I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall. Peeta's mister straight and narrow, you're the only thing he's ever done that his mother has not approved of. To see him upset well that's something."**

Katniss wondered why everyone thought Peeta was week. There was an inner strength about him that she saw and often depended on, when things were out of control.

 **"Listen got to go, Peeta's due at any moment."**

 **"Alright but let me know if you need anything. By the way I kind of told Vic about the pictures. Love you bye!"**

Katniss clapped her hand against her mouth out of shock. She typed in her sisters name, various times but she did not reply. "Darn you Prim!"

Putting the phone down she grabbed a cheese bun and tore into it. It didn't sit well with her. Katniss wiggled her way off the couch to stand up and paced her hand rubbed her stomach. Those pictures were supposed to be private but it looked like the whole world knew about them.

Swallowing she forced herself to calm down the doctor told her no excitement. When she managed to relax she was able to process things different. She rationalized her sister wouldn't allow Vic to say anything about those pictures. Sighing she caught the whiff of the hot coco and she groaned. She poured herself the last of the chocolate drink as she dunked a piece of a cheese bun in it. She thought of her husband and how he shared his cheese bun.

It made her nostalgic and she went to the bookcase and pulled out her photo albums as she looked at all of the food he left her.

Peeta made she had cold water at hand, fresh lemonade, cheese buns, hot coco and a chicken pot pie. Full and content she pulled out the album, and shifted on the sofa. She was humming to herself looking at her album. She gently fingered the picture of her and Peeta with Miss Carrie standing in front of the infamous Louie the Fish.

She recalled how beautiful Peeta was as a boy. He had a round face, a cubby little body and blond curly hair. His eyes were still blue and she wished her baby would have eyes like his. Not the boring gray eyes she had.

Yawning she fell asleep. In her dream she found herself in Miss Carrie's kindergarten's class.

"Katniss it's your turn to feed Louie." Miss Carrie announced.

Katniss walked up to the bowl and taking the food she felt bad. Her family was poor and often times they went to sleep hungry, it was because of her uncle Haymitch that she attended the private school. Taking the container of fish food she sprinkled in the food but she noticed Louie was so hungry.

"CATO, Give Marvel's pencil back," Miss Carrie walked away.

Katniss fed Louie some more quickly filling up the top of the bowl. Nervously she put down the food. "Don't tell anyone."

She ran to her chair where her classmates sheared a table and sat down thinking she had done a good thing. The new boy Peeta was looking at her. Katniss could not look at the cherubic faced boy with the curly blond hair. She looked down and began to color, hoping no one else saw her.

But that afternoon Louie died. Cato was the one who shouted out that Louie looked funny.

Katniss knew it was her fault.

"Miss Carrie!" Glimmer Fowler called out.

Katniss knew Glimmer would tell. She and Glimmer did not get along per say. Glimmer was a blond girl with a pleasant face but was mean to Katniss often pushing her out of play and never sharing her crayons.

"Miss Carrie Katniss did it she gave Louie too much food to eat." Glimmer Fowler raised her hand in the air and with the other sharply pointed at Katniss.

"Katniss," Miss Carrie called.

Miss Carrie was a fair teacher, though strict.

Scared she ran and hid under the table she sat at, she heard the kids in her class laughing at her. Pitifully large unwanted tears fell from her face.

"She's not nice, a horrid fish killer." Glimmer shouted.

Katniss wrapped her hands over her head. She closed her eyes tightly. Then she felt it, a small hand on the small of her back.

"You okay?"

His small voice penetrated through her tears. She glanced up to see Peeta sitting next to him. She hiccupped as she looked into his bright kind blue eyes. In a small voice she said, "I killed Louie, I gave him too much to eat."

"No you gave him food because he was still hungry. Maybe Louie was old." He handed her a tissue from his pocket.

She blew her nose. "You think?"

"Come we'll tell the teacher together."

"Together?" Katniss whispered.

"Together," Peeta held out his small pudgy hand to her and she put her smaller thin ones trustingly in it.

They crawled from underneath the table. Hand in hand they walked innocently to their young teacher. Katniss in her red plaid dress and Peeta in his kaki pants and yellow mustard shirt walked toward Miss Carrie.

"Katniss what happened?"

"I killed him, I over fed Louie Miss Carrie." Katniss uttered as tears streamed down her olive cheeks.

"He was hungry Miss Carrie, don't hit her." Peeta said he held her hand tightly and sheltered her.

"She deserves to be punished," Glimmer demanded.

"Glimmer Fowler, perhaps you need to sit quietly in the reading section with a book."

Glimmer stomped away.

"CATO," Miss Carrie once more called to the young blond boy who was menacing poor Marvel again.

"Thank you," Katniss said shyly.

"Would you like a cheese bun during snack time?"

Katniss shyly nodded, and Peeta shared with her a cheese bun and after snack time. Miss Carrie had music time that's when all the parents came by to pick up their kids. Katniss shot up and bravely sang the Valley Song. She looked at Peeta when she sang it. Her little heart poured into each note of the song her papa taught her. Everyone was shocked by her beautiful voice.

The look on Peeta's face always haunted her as he was moved from the school a month later. She did not see him again until years later when they ran into each other in a Wallmart. She was eighteen not even a graduate working when he came in lost looking for camping gear.

It was love at first sight.

They were unspeakable to this day she loved him with all of her might.

Katniss sighed in her sleep as she felt warm familiar. She tried to turn but found it was solid less squishy than the sofa. Then she heard the familiar thud of his heart beat. Sleepily she questioned, "Peeta?"

"Shhhh sweetheart go back to sleep." Peeta muttered has he carried her into their bedroom.

"Stay," She sleepily uttered. Katniss clutched at him when he tried to move away from her.

He wiped her hair away from her face, before he joined her on the bed, "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Thank you all especially Notanislander for the inspiration and for the encouragement. Here is Chapter four. Hope you like and let me know or drop me a line. I'm a chatter box.

PS. I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

She could hear the click of the air conditioner the next morning as she woke up. She yawned and stretched, she could feel her husband's warm body next to hers. She sighed happily, the baby swished about in her stomach.

Peeta snuggled closer to her from behind. His arms wound around her belly before he nipped playfully at her ear.

Katniss could feel the type of mood he was in and she could not say no to him. She wiggled her bottom, and she could feel his slight moan. He leaned over and kissed her. Her body's reaction was swift. She needed her husband, because she knew in a matter of weeks they would have to refrain from having any intimacy.

Peeta was the only one who she ever felt hungry for.

There was a soft smile on her lips a little while later. She was nestled within Peeta's arms. One of his hands was possessively splayed on her stomach while the other gently stroked her hip.

"Woah," Peeta said as the baby rippled across her womb and it could be scene from the outside now.

"Our little bun wants to meet their papa."

"Our little bun has to stay in the oven for a little more time." Peeta said quietly.

The doctor was very clear about her staying away from physical hard labor. Katniss hated it being stuck in the apartment, but she knew it was for the good of their little family and Peeta was trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Thankfully the nursery was done ready for its tender occupant.

"Peeta we should get a fish you know for the baby's room." Katniss looked into his eyes.

Peeta scratched his head, "A fish?"

"Yeah just like Louie, a blue and green one, with a long fin."

"You know we'd have to buy a boat load of fishes that look like each other. Fish don't live long enough."

"I know but I can't stand cats and our building doesn't allow pets." Katniss said pushing herself up, the bathroom was calling. "Just think about it."

"Okay," Peeta said still lingering in bed.

After a bit he walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mmmm," She moaned from the shower. "I want bacon, syrup, and hot sauce, with pancakes."

Peeta was expecting her to say something weird like corn chips crumbled on top. But she didn't, not today she wasn't in the mood for something too weird.

"Will do," Peeta said as he joined her in the shower.

Once done he dressed quickly and as these days she moved a lot slower. Katniss grabbed an orange long halter summer dress and light sweater and sandals. She knew Peeta loved this dress, but her nose was detecting the smell of bacon and pancakes and she was monstrously starved.

His eyes opened wide. "You look beautiful."

"Hungry," Katniss was all she could say as she swiped a piece of bacon and ate it.

"Hungry," Peeta grinned giving her another piece and kissed her belly. "Hello my baby? How's my bun doing? I can't wait to meet you, we'll go on adventures. I'll teach you how to bake, and if you want to I'll let you paint but don't tell mommy when we make a mess okay?"  
The baby kicked.

Katniss loved it when Peeta spoke to their baby it was when unfamiliar people tried to touch her that she hated it. She could not understand why complete strangers felt it was alright to touch her belly. Katniss didn't liked to be touched, unless it was someone she knew or loved.

Peeta was one of the few people she trusted implicitly and took too even after twelve years apart. She wound her arms around his shoulders and looking at him adoringly she gave him a lopsided smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then with a straight face she ordered, as her stomach grumbled in protest loudly. "Our bun is starving, feed us."

Peeta laughed as he put a plate before her.  
After breakfast they were walking toward the pet store, she was in her eight month and she finally began to waddle. The pet store was only down the street and it was the only reason he was letting her take the walk.

Peeta wrapped his arm around her middle lightly. She immediately put her head on his shoulder. "Hey, I got you a phone."

Katniss looked at phone wondering if she could handle such technology. It was a shiny silver phone that looked like something NASA would have invented.

"Yeah, Prim helped me by way she wanted to know how I'm still alive."

Katniss laughed, leave it to her sister help Peeta a phone. "I don't know about this Peeta. What about the other phone, and the pictures?

"I did everything myself. The code is 0815."

The code was the estimated birth date of their baby. She wanted to kiss him, but sometimes she was too shy to show him public displays of affection. Instead she concentrated on the phone and turned on the device.

"Peeta I have half a dozen text messages on here." Katniss said as they were waiting for the pedestrian cross walk light to turn green.

Peeta squeezed her shoulder. "I ah, have something to tell you about last nights dinner."

"YOUR BROTHER KNOWS!"

He instantly pulled her aside into a local coffee shop. Thankfully it was not busy. They sat down in a table in the back of the narrow shop.

The waitress came by, "Welcome to the Star Squad Café do you want to hear the specials this morning?"

"No that's okay we," Peeta nervously glanced at Katniss who was reading the text messages. "I know what we want."

"Sure go ahead?"

"Can I have a cup of water with lots of lemons in it?"

The waitress wrote on her pad then asked, "Sure, anything else?"

"Your house tea with no sugar or milk, thank you. That's all for now."

Katniss kept quiet. As soon as the waitress left she pouted and cross her arms. She spoke through her teeth to keep from yelling. "Peeta how does your brother Ruben know about the Picturessss!"

Out of all the members of his family Ruben was the one brother who would tell everyone one in the family. He was born Rye but he didn't like the inference to bread so he changed it to Ruben. Katniss was the only one who told him that he named himself after a sandwich.

Peeta rubbed the back of his head. He looked grateful when the waitress came back with their drink order.

"Anything else?"

"A Scone," Katniss said frustrated, Peeta was acting guilty.

"Sure and for you?"

"Nothing I'm fine, just make sure the scone is piping hot my wife likes it that way. And do you have chocolate milk with ice?"

"Would you like some of our blended chocolate milk drink, it's not caffeinated." The waitress asked.

"I'll take one with caramel in lots of caramel." Katniss was temporarily distracted by he idea of chocolate milkshake with caramel.

"Sure. I'll be right back with your order."

No sooner did the waitress leave then Katniss pinned a look on Peeta. "SPILL IT MELARK! What aren't you telling me? You're acting suspicious."

Peeta squirmed in his seat, he looked red under the collar of his shirt. Katniss found this highly attractive but at the moment she had to focus.

"Actually they all know. "

"What do you meannnn they all know?" She wasn't a complainer nor was she was whiner but these were special circumstance.

Peeta took a breath, sipped his tea then said. "Katniss sweetheart, I'll explain. Prim told Vic, who told Rory who told Gale."

"GALE KNOWS!"

"Calm down Katniss this is not good for the baby." Peeta took her hand.

Gale Hawthorne her ex-best friend who wanted to date her but because she said no to him and chose Peeta he had walked out of her life. Gale was a hot head, and Katniss could never be with someone who was her mirror image. Peeta was the balsam to her stormy ways. Their rift became even wider when Gale and Jo started hooking up.

Katniss tried to bridge the gap but things got stranger.

Gale met her friend Madge at a holiday get together, and he cheated on Jo with Madge. No one really ever forgave him after they found out he told Madge he wasn't with anyone at the time, even though he was living with Jo. Oddly enough Madge and Jo become friends as a result the dust settled. Madge even introduced Jo to her current boyfriend, John Blight, the Brooklyn Detective that was supposed to make sure the coast was clear.

For months no one knew but Peeta, Jo and Madge, now everyone knew and all because of Prim. "Let me guess Gale confronted Jo, who confirmed it was true."

"Yeah this happed as Gale, Madge, and my mother, were all sitting together at the City Council benefit for inner city kids."

"Peeta you're mother the deal, you father, oh what must Herb think of me? What about your brother Graham? They all must hate me and your mother must be dancing in her heals. It's all because my sister couldn't keep her trap shut. I'm sorry Peeta about the deal!"

"This is what I love about you. You always protect me even when you're the one on the line." Peeta took her hand and squeezed lightly. "Sweetheart you have to calm down, remember the baby."

"You're mother is gong to crucify me." Katniss took a napkin and began to tear it into pieces.

"No she isn't."

"She'll take it out on your venture."

"My deal is alright my mother is no fool when it comes to business. She knows a good opportunity for growth."

"But."

"But nothing Katniss, I explained that you did that and it was supposed to be private but your sister saw the proofs and made it seen much worse. I reminded mom of the time we found the dirty pictures dad took of mom as kids."

Katniss eyes widened and then she turned green. "I feel ill just picturing your mother that way Peeta. She's so mean."

"Well they took Polaroid's it was Ruben who found them while we were playing hide and go seek. He was hiding underneath the bed, they were wedged between the metal slats and the mattress."

Katniss recalled what Prim said about kids getting into the darndest places. She rubbed her belly. "No wonder Ruben's messed up."

"In our defense I was two but Ruben was like five. He didn't know what he was looking at but Graham knew and he shouted it throughout the house." Peeta said watching her closely.

"What do we do Peeta?"

"Nothing they know but they can't see the album or the pictures. I talked to Jo last night and she said she burned he negatives and originals so you're safe. She also said in the future she could have the book she created at her studio remade to have clothing just incase our bun gets their hands on it."

Katniss nodded she trusted Peeta.

"Here you go one scone and a frosty chocolate milk with extra caramel."

She was so grateful for the food she inhaled it. Katniss was comforted but in her gut she held that fear. They reached the pet store. She wasn't a pet person per say. Her sister was the one who liked the little critters. The last time she had visited a pet store was to feed Buttercup, her sister's flea bitten cat.

She wrinkled her nose as she picked up the various barn yard like scents, that included dog, dry pet food, bird and human. "Ugh."

"You're not sick are you?"

"Not yet, let's get this over with." Katniss said as she pinched her nose.

Peeta walked over to the fish tank, they were looking at fishes when she saw a slender woman with blond hair and a blue baseball cap on. Katniss frowned.

"Miss Carrie?"

The woman turned around and raised an eyebrow, she took off her sunglasses off her face to look at her. "I'm sorry I was a student in your Kindergarten Class when you taught in Mustard Seed."

"Katniss Everdeen."

"It's actually Mellark now." Peeta said putting his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh, I remember you two were thick as thieves. Katniss was never the same when you left the classroom. It's good to see you found each other. Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you this is our first baby?" Peeta gushed, "Are you still teaching?"

"Yes I run my own Preschool now," Miss Carrie reached into her purse and pulled out a card."  
"Oh thank you." Peeta took his card then took out his bakery card and said. "This is my bakery if you're ever in the neighborhood first order is on me."

"Oh, thank you, but I shouldn't."

"You know it was Louie the Fish that brought us together." Katniss uttered softly.

"Okay, so what are you doing, are you modeling?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not a model." Katniss said rubbing her belly.

"But what about the photo shoot out by the Brooklyn Bridge? I live in the apartment and saw you."

Katniss turned colors swiftly and she instantly began to cry. It was one thing for strangers to know, but it was another that her teacher the woman who knew them as children to have seen her. Katniss could not handle the onslaught of emotions. She tried to stop the tears but her face became a faucet, "Daggnabit!"

"My wife did that as a surprise for me," Peeta gathered Katniss in his arms when she couldn't stop crying. "Katniss has always been rather shy about that stuff. I'm sorry I've got to take her home and calm her down, but if you ever need anything my number is on the card." Peeta gently led Katniss out of the pet store.

"She saw me, out teacher saw us." She whimpered. "Dam hormones," Katniss muttered as she bawled as they left the store.

"Poor kid," Miss Carrie muttered out loud.

"Miss Carrie, here is Louie." The kid manning the store said.

"Tim I need another one with bowl and all the stuff the fish needs and I need it ten seconds ago."

"Okay Miss Carrie." Tim said as he rushed and did as Miss Carrie bid.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of Naked in Brooklyn for Notanislander...who inspired this. This is actually the next to last chapter. Thank you so much for your patience.

PS I do not own the Hunger Games...

* * *

"Katniss you have to calm down it's not good for you or the baby." Peeta murmured, his concern was etched in his voice.

Katniss shook her head but the tears did not stop falling from her eyes. She'd cried all the way home after her outburst in the pet store. Peeta held her trying everything and anything to get her to calm down. She sat on their sofa looking like a repentant child, whilst Peeta held her, and rocked her back and forth. The emotional drama was not good for her, the doctor wanted her to stay stress free, but this was anything but a stress free situation. She hiccupped and blubbered. "I'm a bad mother."

"No you're not. Sweetheart, you're a terrific mommy to be. When the baby is born you're going to love this child with all of your heart." Peeta promised, "We'll raise the baby together."

"I've ruined you. I'm bad for you Peeta."

Peeta cupped her face. His words were harsh and passionate. "No, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't ever say that Katniss."

"I feel rotten, this is all my fault." Katniss sniffed as she gazed into her husbands blue eyes. She was drowning in guilt, her heartache apparent on her face as fat tears dropped from her silver eyes. She did not feel good enough to be with Peeta. Everyone seen her naked, she felt as if she'd sullied his name.

"You do not have to feel bad, okay, you didn't do anything wrong." Peeta touched her face.

Katniss bit her bottom lip her eyes were wide on her face magnified by the tears in them. She shook her head.

Tenderly Peeta wiped the tears from her face. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Peeta strangers know about me, your family knows about me. I can only imagine what they must think about what I did."

Peeta brushed her hair back, gently speaking. "You took some sexy pictures for me. You did it for me sweetheart. You're okay, we're okay."

Katniss sputtered, "But."

"But nothing you're the most important thing to me." Peeta said.

Katniss was not sure, she lowered her lashes.

"You, me and the baby, we're a team. I won't let anyone harm you." He rubbed his nose against hers. "One day this is all going to be forgotten. You'll see! Trust me." Peeta's eyes were gentle and hopeful as he looked at her.

Katniss hiccupped, accepting the tissue he gave her she blew her nose loudly.

Peeta's words calmed her down. He was right at the end of the day no one was going to remember this. She was just a blip, it wasn't like she was a movie star that was caught with her pants down. Biting her bottom lip she gaze at Peeta expectantly. "You're right."

"I know I'm right."

There was a knock on the door, Peeta winked at her and said, "I'll be right back."

Katniss nodded unable to speak. Even though Peeta was right she still felt guilty. What type of mother would she be?

She heard Peeta say, "Mother?"

"WHERE IS THE LITTLE TART!" Mrs. Mellark said in that loud voice of hers. Katniss watched her push Peeta out of the way as she barreled into their apartment. Her expensive red bottomed shoes stomped on the wood floors.

Katniss pushed her self up, drying her tears, "Hello."

"There you are you little home wrecker." Mrs. Mellark said through clenched teeth.

Peeta's mother vibrated with anger and pure hatred. Katniss eyes widened, she fell back on the sofa. Her hand fell protectively over her belly, "Mrs. Mellark.

"Mother you have no right to come her and-" Peeta didn't get to finish his mother interrupted him.

Peeta's mother whirled on her son, she pointed to his chest. "I didn't say anything last night but after what happened, I couldn't keep my mouth shut, after what I just went through."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Mellark." Katniss said trying to find a way to appease Peeta's mother.  
"Sorry!" Mrs. Mellark hissed. "You're not sorry at all. Bottom feeders like you are never sorry. I always knew you were a slut, conniving money hungry little…"

Katniss shook her head every last word seemed to play with the image she already held of herself.

"Mother!" Peeta barked.

But Mrs. Mellark did not listen to her son. She pointed her finger accusingly at Katniss, "I told you not to marry her. I told you she'd ruin you. Imagine my horror, when I heard it from Mrs. Undersea how you were indecently posing for pictures. I kept my mouth shut, hoping this would go away. But today you're little stunt has spread all over society. Because of course that fat bulldog Cartwright's mother overheard the conversation."

Peeta grabbed hold of his mother and pulled her away. "STOP! Mother she took those pictures for me. Katniss is not and has never been some floozy. It's bad enough people saw her, she already feels bad about it she doesn't need you to make her feel worse."

"Don't you dare defend her; she's made our family the laughingstock of New York Society!" Mrs. Mellark shouted at her son.

Peeta did not hold back, "When I was a kid you made me feel insignificant, you bullied me, but I will not allow you to do the same to Katniss."  
"ARE YOU CHOSING HER OVER US!" Mrs. Mellark shouted her face beet red her hands on her hips.

"She's my wife, mother of my child." Katniss recognized the angry tint in Peeta's tone of voice.

"Please Peeta don't fight with your mother." Katniss urged.

"Be quiet you little tart, because of you my family stands to lose money. Our family is known for their all American appeal. This is ruining our brand, the reputation I've worked so hard to build. Our business will suffer because of you and your salacious ways." Mrs. Mellark accused.

Katniss gasped.

"Our business will not fail and we'll be okay." Peeta was red he was standing toe to toe with his mother but the damage was already done. Katniss felt the pain of her words. Her stomach rippled, and the baby swished about in her stomach. She began to heave trying to gasp for air. Pain grew in intensity but Katniss couldn't speak she stopped listening to their fighting.

"How do you know?" Mrs. Mellark questioned. "In fact, how do you know that is really your child in there?"

No one in the room noted the open door or the woman who stood listening to the tirade. That was until she shouted in an authoritative voice, "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Their eyes flew to Miss Carrie, the tall sexy blond with impeccable taste in clothing, stood at the door with a fish in one hand and a bag from the pet store in the other.

"Miss Carrie." Peeta uttered.

Katniss watched the woman walk into the room like a general who showed up at the barracks to scold rowdy privates. Another pain gripped her.

"What are you doing?" Miss Carrie asked, her tone of voice was not loud, yet it was clear and precise.

"Well I was," Peeta blushed.

"Causing this poor child more anxiety, look at her. She looks like she's in pain." Miss Carrie pointed out to Katniss. "And you," She pointed to Mrs. Mellark. "How dare you accuse this young girl of such horrid things. Anyone with eyes can see they are in love with each other."

Mrs. Mellark opened her mouth but Miss Carrie sent her that withering teacher glance that had students walking in straight lines and others scurrying to their chairs.

"You're worried about what, your business reputation. You're a bakeries are known for their delicious pastries. People come back for the cheesbuns lady not the reputation. Besides who care's if she took a few pictures for her husband. The pictures were professionally done, to please your child. A woman who'd do that for my son, I'd value her and defend her within a inch of my life." Miss Carrie said.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Mellark immediately questioned.

"I run Big-Innings Preschool for Talented Young Minds." Miss Carrie said.

Mrs. Mellark's entire persona changed instantly. "It is impossible to get into your School. I have friends whose grandchildren are on the waiting lists."

"Peeta," Katniss uttered urgently something was wrong. She felt a massive pain in her back and around her belly. She groaned in pain and tears fell from her eyes.

"Katniss," Peeta shouted.

"Call an ambulance lady." Miss Carrie said going by Katniss side. "Oh hell, put the fish in the bowl and I'll call the ambulance." Miss Carrie said when Mrs. Mellark did not move.

"Peeta," Katniss gasped and then she screamed in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

HI! Thank you for your kind reviews and likes. It means the world to me, when you let me know how I'm doing as a writer. This chapter took me like a long time to write. Then my computer erased half of the chapter when it did updates. Technology sucks but it is wonderful. So with that being said, here it is chapter six.

PS...you know the drill I do not own the hunger games.

* * *

Everything happed so quickly. One minute he and his mother were fighting, the next Katniss was in doubled over in pain. Her water broke, she began bleeding. Miss Carrie called the ambulance. Katniss was so scared, her pained grey eyes pleaded with him to help. Peeta was unable to help her, other than trying to calm her down by rubbing her shoulder, holding her hand, swiping her hair away from her face. Telling her repeatedly that he loved her, though he felt like his words were like the air inside of a balloon with a hole in it. She'd blacked out in the ambulance ride over and the EMT's were afraid they were going to lose both, the baby and Katniss.

But she fought, she came back to him. Her weary eyes, locked into his blue ones as they sped by emergency. He'd clutched her hand fiercely as they rushed her to surgery on the maternity ward. Her grasp loosened as the anesthesia kicked in. He wanted to go inside with her, but he wasn't allowed to, he was kept outside of the double doors.

He now sat in a plastic chair outside of surgery, his face buried in his hands. The life of his wife and child hung in the balance. He wiped the tears that slipped from his blue eyes. All he could think of was her panicked face and the hurt in her eyes. It was his fault, for not blocking his mother. For not taking care of her, when his mother came barging into the apartment.

He couldn't believe the things his mother said, couldn't fathom why she had so much venom towards a girl who strived to make him happy. Katniss was the love of his life, his life partner, his soul mate, and his best friend.

"Mr. Mellark?" A young nurse said.

"Yes," Peeta said wearily, he was expecting bad news.

"Would you be more comfortable sitting in the waiting room with your family?" She asked quietly.

"No, I want to stay here…" he swallowed heavily as he tried to stave of his emotions. 'I need to see her, when…" Peeta shook his head unable to say anything else.

"Okay sir," the young nurse said, turning to take one last look at him before she disappeared around the corner.

Peeta's hand fingered the locket they removed from her neck. He'd placed a picture of her family in it, and had given it to her, earlier on in their relationship. He didn't expect for her to have switched out the pictures.

There was one of them on their wedding day. They'd gotten married despite his mother's tantrum. The ceremony by today's standard was poor. They had a small town hall wedding, with takeout afterwards and the cake he'd made. Everyone thought Katniss was pregnant, but she wasn't. They were so young, freshly graduated.

He remembered it like yesterday.

On the day of his wedding everything went well. It was supposed to rain, but it was a cool autumn day. Katniss agreed to marry him and Peeta did not wait a year or two to marry. She did not want the fuss, of an overly priced wedding. She wanted something small and intimate. Peeta always imagined getting married in front of his friends and family. But when he began dating Katniss, many of his so called friends separated themselves from him, because they didn't consider Katniss as part of their social group.

Peeta learned quickly who his real friends were. Nearly all of the people abandoned him because of his choice to be with Katniss. Only Jo and Madge accepted Katniss. The rest looked down upon her humble roots. He didn't understand how they couldn't be happy for him. In many ways without Katniss he was existing for his parents dream. Not his own.

His life changed for the better the day she crossed his path.

The odds were in his favor on the day they met. He'd procrastinated on getting the camping equipment he needed for the trip he was dragged into by his brother Greg. His brother only did it to impress the family of the girl he was interested in. The costly name brand camping gear store was closed, but Walmart was opened.

When they met on the floor they stood there staring at each other. His blue eyes were wide with shock as came to a realization she was the girl from Miss Carrie's class. Her face had haunted him from the moment they'd been separated as kids. He knew he couldn't let her get away. He spent the summer weeks perusing a friendship with her, never expecting her to fall in love with him. He knew Gale was in love with her, Peeta figured Katniss would gravitate toward Gale since they'd grown up together. Later on he'd discovered it happened instantly but she fought against the strong emotions she felt for him.

When she told him she needed him, Peeta knew unequivocally that she loved him. For the rest of the year they were together and once they'd graduated high school he bought simple silver bands and proposed. He thought she'd say no, argue against it, however she'd said yes on the condition they have a small wedding nothing fancy. Today would be the fulfillment of their commitment if she'd only show up.

Nervously he ran his hands through his blond curls. He was waiting for her at City Hall. Their appointment was for 12 Noon, they were supposed to meet up at 11:30 in the morning but it was now 11:47 and Katniss still hadn't arrived.

"Hey calm down, she'll be here." Ruben said grinning.

"She's late Ruben," Peeta looked at his watch. "Thirteen minutes late."

"Son you have nothing to worry about, your mother was late for our wedding. An hour late, to be precise," His dad said clasping him on the shoulder.

Peeta nodded. He was surprised to see his father arrive. "I didn't think you would come. Is Craig here and what about mom?"

"Son your mother and your brother, they did not want to come. Your mother-" His father began to say but Peeta cut him off.

There was no need to make excuses for his mother. She was convinced Katniss was pregnant and using Peeta. A lot of people believed that, including his father. Peeta felt bad that many thought poorly of Katniss.

"I know dad. Mom doesn't like Katniss." Peeta looked at his father in the eyes and he wondered what his father really felt for his choices. "But what about Craig, I mean I thought at least he'd be here for me." Peeta whispered disappointed that his older brother had decided not to come. He knew his mother didn't like Katniss but his older brother never indicated he didn't like her.

Ruben snorted and in a snarky tone of voice said, "Doesn't like is an understatement Peeta. Mom hates Katniss, she thinks she's a money grubbing social climber." Ruben then said, "You and I both know Craig is a momma's boy, she says jump and he does."

His father lowered his head in shame. Peeta did not have the best relationship with his family. His mother was abusive to him as a child and his father never lifted a hand to stop his mother's verbal attacks. His father always did what his mother said and this was a huge olive branch. "It's nice that you've managed to come."

"Thank you son, I am glad you are marrying the girl of your dreams. I remember picking you up from Miss Carrie's class. You spoke of nothing but of Katniss, you'd never been happier. You drew pictures of her. It never faded away."

"No it's even better." Peeta said.

His father tentatively spoke, and drew him away from his brother Ruben, "Peeta." He paused slipped his hands inside of his pockets and looked just over Peeta's shoulders. Peeta knew this was his father's way of broaching an unpleasant topic. "I know you want to do the honorable thing, but you don't have to marry her. When the baby comes, if it's yours, it can have our last name."

All of the warm feelings he had towards his father stopped. The vein in his jaw was pronounced as he kept himself from becoming angry. Truthfully they weren't sexually active. Together they'd decided once engaged to wait until their wedding night. It frankly took a lot of pressure off Peeta and some way off Katniss as well. They really opened up and talked and made plans as one. He wanted to put this rumor to bed. "Dad, that's none of your business. But you should realize one thing Katniss is not pregnant."  
His father gave him skeptical look, before lowering his voice, "Alright son it's just I don't want you to be tied down to Katniss much like your mother and I were."

Peeta's eyes widened at the news of his parents marrying because his mom was pregnant with Craig. "Dad, Katniss and I are not like you and mom."  
"I am not saying you are it's just you are giving up your dreams of going to school on a wrestling scholarship. You've dropped all of your friends." His father said.

"You mean the sons of mom's dearest friends who turned their backs towards me and the plans you wanted for me. Haven't you ever considered I may want something different?" Peeta said heatedly with out raising his voice.

"Son there is no need for hysterics."

"Hysterics dad, is when mom calls me trash, a good for nothing piece of crap. The child she didn't want." Peeta looked at his father in the face, daring him to contest. "That is hysterics. What I am speaking of is my future. I went into wrestling because it was expected of me, dad. It was your idea for me to get a scholarship because neither one of you want to spend any extra cash on me."

"Okay," his father said holding out his hands. "Then what are you going to do married with a baby on the way? Tell me?"

"First off, once more, Katniss is not pregnant, unless it's the second Immaculate Conception in the history of man kind." Peeta said, his father's eyes widened briefly with comprehension. "Yes you heard me correctly. I've been the only guy she's ever dated, the only one she has ever kissed and once we're married I'll be the only one that will ever be with her." Peeta was just getting wound up. "As for our future I was thinking something simple. I am enrolled in a CUNY school. I'll be part time getting a degree in business, while working at the bakery. Once I finish with that I'm going to save up enough money to open up another Mellark's."

His father looked shocked.

"I just want to be a baker dad, that's all." Peeta said.

"Hey Peeta, she's here." Ruben shouted pointing to the doors.

Jo, Madge and her sister Prim were standing in front of her. Her mother stood in the background, with an emotionless face. Peeta's anger faded as he took one look at his bride. She was breath taking with her tea length dress, and fascinator. Katniss looked like she stepped out from a Dior catalog from the fifties. He swallowed several times as she walked toward him with a beautiful graceful smile on her face. No doubt she thought she looked ridiculous, but to him she was gorgeous.

"Hot dam, Katniss looks hot." Ruben whispered.

"She looks beautiful." His father uttered.

Katniss cheeks were pink, as she rushed her sentence, "I'm sorry I'm late. We hit traffic if you can believe that."

"Brainless was going to put a push the taxi driver out of the way and take the wheel herself." Jo chuckled.

"She was so worried she wasn't going to get to you on time." Madge said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Together?" Peeta asked.

Katniss replied, "Together."

Peeta recalled how her hand slightly trembled as he took it. Or the way her voice was steady when she repeated her vows. How luminous her eyes glowed the first time she was called Mrs. Mellark.

It felt like a dream that day. His father came around, and eventually his brother Craig when he saw the return on the second bakery. His mother however never accepted Katniss. To this day she found a way to make Katniss feel small and incompetent. Her verbal tirade was enough to cause harm to his wife and unborn child. He rubbed the back of his head. He noticed when the surgery doors swung opened.

"Mr. Mellark?" The surgeon dressed in green scrubs called out.

Peeta stood bracing himself for the news.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi All, thanks for the follows and thank you for reviewing. I have yet to really write back. But I will. These past few weeks have been a little chaotic. But I hope you like this chapter I had a blast writing this chapter and the next one for next week. OMG it's been in my head this whole time, sometimes you need a good dose of reality!

Well on with the story...PS...you know the deal...I don't own the Hunger Games but they were wonderfully written by ...

* * *

Miss Carrie sat in the maternity ward. Her fingers tipped tapped on the seat of the cushion, her piping hot tea in the other. She sipped it and glanced over the rim of the cup, to witness Peeta's and Katniss's family members squabble. She wished she had a way of blocking out the idiots. She put down her cup, and closed her eyes recalling the events that led her here.

Katniss plaintive cries filled her ear drums. The stark contrast of the green nail polish on her pale fingers, fingers that gripped Peeta's arm for stability and comfort. The way Peeta valiantly tried to calm her down reverberated in her brain. Her eyes watered, as she could envision the panicked scared look within Katniss silver eyes as after her water broke she began to bleed. She felt bad for Katniss, Peeta and their unborn child. If it survived, this child would sadly inherit this lot. She pursed her lips as she compared her family to this one.

She came from a very large, influential and well known family, who valued their privacy and vetted people before they were introduced. But when it came down to it, they were always there for one another. Family came first, blood was thicker than water, were the mottos she learned growing up. She wouldn't consider those gathered a family. This group could only be described as a collection of creatures who shared the same DNA.

Not one of them wanted to take blame for what happened. They nitpicked about the coffee, the chairs, the color scheme of the room, even the posters on the wall. One of them even said the mother in the picture was most likely on Welfare! It drove her mad. Instead of focusing and worrying about the surgery, they were all far too involved, in their petty little worlds. They couldn't see a woman's life and that of an unborn child hung in the balance. She wondered where their compassion was.

When she was in the midst of calling the ambulance, that witch of a mother-in-law, was worried about her designer clothing getting dirty. When it came time to head toward the hospital, Mrs. Mellark refused to go, until she was given an ultimatum. Miss Carrie drove that snobby fowl minded woman to the hospital. Mrs. Mellark would have left had not Peeta begged for her to stay. To hear a son beg his mother to stay, left her dazed and amazed.

Miss Carrie's eyes, sought out the woman in question. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the offensive creature over the rim of her cup, acting like the queen ordering her subjects about. She grimaced behind the cup.

Katniss's mother-in-law was a pain the butt, she wanted to have everyone serve her. Her husband the lapdog nodded and uttered 'yes dear' to every one of her requests. Her eldest son Craig sat on the phone arguing with his wife, who was annoyed because he limited her credit line. The middle son Ruben, spent the entire time glued to his phone. As she sipped her tea she watched him get up and left the room, muttering "There's no reception in here."

As for the friends there was tall angry one named Gale who complained he didn't have the time to be here. His blond passive aggressive girlfriend Madge sat besides him pretending to not hear what he said.

She didn't see anyone else from Katniss side and she wondered where her family was. She looked at her wrist watch, it was taking to long for an emergency c-section, and it was worrying, they didn't have any word yet.

A young nurse passed by the front of the room. Mrs. Mellark immediately lifted her neck higher. "Nurse, Nurse!" When the young woman kept walking she turned to her husband and uttered. "Just don't sit there, go fetch that nurse and ask her how long we have to be confined to this unsanitary room. Who knows what or who has been here?"

Her husband scurried out of the room. After a few seconds Mrs. Mellark sighed dramatically. Miss Carrie was not amused, and when their eyes collided the woman's she quickly looked away surprised by the stern look she was getting. Miss Carrie hid her smirk. No one could ever really look a pissed off teacher in the face.

Madge looked to the clock, "I wonder what is taking so long?"

This seemed to break the dam of silence as they began speaking. Miss Carrie sat back to listen to what they were going to say. She hoped they were going to act like decent human beings.

"This is unacceptable how long do we have to be here?" Mrs. Mellark complained clutching to her Hermes Birken bag as if someone was going to run into the maternity ward and snatch it way from her.

"My point exactly," the angry one named Gale said. His girlfriend Madge shot him a look which he ignored. He stood up pacing running his hand through his dark hair. Miss Carrie thought he looked like Katniss, with his olive skin tone and gray eyes.

The older brother snapped out of his doldrums. Craig put his phone away and shook his head. "Gale's right, I don't understand why I have to be here. This situation we find ourselves in is all her fault. If she knew how to keep her clothing on, she wouldn't have become stressed and we wouldn't have to be here." Craig grumbled under his breath as he looked at the clock on his phone. "I have a three o'clock meeting I can't be late for."

"Why Peeta had to marry that strumpet I'll never know?" Mrs. Mellark huffed.

"She was never worthy to be one of us. This is precisely what I warned Peeta about when he insisted on marrying her. I told him she would become an embarrassment to the family. Once the news gets out about her little stunt, the damage is going to be disastrous for our reputation. How are we going to show face with the investors after this? We'll lose thousands of dollars and attract the wrong crowd at our stores." Craig said angrily punctuating each word as if here were a method actor.

Miss Carrie wondered what Craig meant by the wrong crowd, in her opinion a paying customer was a paying customer. She gripped her tea cup. From her vantage point she could see Madge wanted to say something but her mouth opened and shut again. She remained silent as Gale spoke up.

He looked at Mrs. Mellark in the eyes as he spoke. "Katniss was always stubborn. She was poor growing up, dirt poor like me. But instead of working hard she married into money, no doubt sold herself to Peeta."

"Gale, take it back you know that's not true," Madge sputtered her face red, she closed and opened her mouth several times and squeaky little sounds came out but no coherent thoughts.

"Madge you know nothing about this." Gale said.

"Really," Madge countered.

"I doubt she married for love, Katniss never wanted to get married or have children. Then suddenly she meets blondy over the summer and straight out of high school she marries him." Gale bitterly said.

Miss Carrie squeezed her fist closed as she listened to her supposed childhood friend speak. This guy was a jerk, how could anyone think Katniss married Peeta for his money. They lived in a modest apartment. Their furniture looked second hand and she saw they had no room for the baby. Just a playpen set up in the corner, there was a beautiful sunset mural. This was not a couple who lived beyond their means.

Gale continued his little tirade, "If you ask me I think their marriage is in trouble, I mean why else would she have to take those pictures or gotten pregnant." Gale sat back crossing his arms across his chest.

There was a lag in the conversation, but Craig Peeta's older brother began speaking. He took off where Gale had ended.

"I always feel the same way. When it comes to Katniss my brother is too gullible to see the truth. He has always defended her supposed virtue, but taking those pictures shows the type of woman she is. I think it's a desperate move to keep my brother hooked." Craig said, leaning forward in his chair while shoving his phone in his pants pocket.

Mrs. Mellark righteously harrumphed before opening her mouth to speak. She wagged her finger as she said, "Believe you and me I have tried to speak to Peeta, I've tried to reason with him. Your father and I were disenchanted with his choices from the time he was a child." She clutched her purse closer to her chest. "He was always trying to give away the merchandise to people he deemed were hungry. I had to put a stop to that; we were losing money because of his soft heart."

The longer she sat there, the angrier Miss. Carrie became. The disbelief grew about just how mean spirited and stuck up this group was. She put down her tea, no longer wanting it. Her mouth fell open as they continued speaking.

"He was a mediocre wrestler, he was beat by Ruben." Gale laughed.

"This is true." Craig snickered.

"Why did he quit?" Gale asked.

"We wanted him to go into sports to help toughen him up and what did he spend his free time doing drawing. Mind you he didn't draw for the benefit of the bakery, he wanted to do watercolors, and oils such nonsense." She snickered. "His last year of high school instead of reenlisting the wrestling team, he concentrated on his art classes." Mrs. Mellark exclaimed in a revolted voice while rolling her eyes, "Such an ungrateful child."

Just when she didn't think it could get any worse Peeta's brother spoke, leaving Miss Carrie speechless. She hoped they were done. Their voices were starting to give her a headache. Silently she went to get another cup of tea.

Craig stood up and looked around. "Do you know how much this is costing us? How much money we'll have to pay for this. The surgery, the ride in the ambulance, the doctor's fees, the anesthesia, and our insurance premiums are going to sky rocket."

"There's no real need to worry about that Craig, I made sure Peeta was not included with our insurance. The bakeries he operates are not under our insurance, it was a stipulation I made sure was in the contract when he opened the second site. Luckily we will not have to endure that costs." Mrs. Mellark said.

"I was not aware of that, thank goodness someone was thinking ahead. Can you imagine having to pay for this?" Craig announced sitting down.

Mrs. Mellark voiced her earlier sentiment. "Who knows if that child is really a Mellark?"

"I was thinking the very same thing. If she's capable of taking pornographic pictures she's capable of lying to Peeta and he wouldn't know." Craig said.

That's when Miss Carrie had enough. As an educator and principle she never cursed, it wasn't part of her vocabulary so she'd found creative ways to say things with out using vulgar words. "Monkey's UNCLE!"

Her shout cause everyone to stop their actions. All eyes were trained on her.

"You are barbarians all of you, no, barbarians would have more sympathy. I've never met a more self absorbed group of yahoos in my life. Do you realize that those two kids love each other? They've been in love since they were kids, all you have to do is look at them and see that they worship each other."

"Who do you think you are?" Craig said.

Miss Carrie stepped up to the blond man, she narrowed her eyes and her best don't-mess-with-me disciplinarian voice she said, "I am Natasha Marie Carrie-Kennedy, of those Kennedy's in Boston. I also run the best dammed Pre-School program in the city of New York and if I ever see either one of you bastards names come across my desk I'll personally burn your admissions."

Craig shrunk in size and quickly sat down.

"You should feel some compassion for your son, who begged you to be here. Do you realize animals have more compassion? What matter of woman are you that you do not care for your son's happiness. As for screw up, according to the dammed trades, his store is doing better than the other Mellark Bakeries. It's the most successful of the bunch. By the way we're one of the investors in Peeta's store so I know a little bit about the returns on investment."

No one moved, their eyes opened up, their heads bowed, shoulders shrunk, like petulant children who were being chastised.

"As for you, Gale, you're so jealous it drips off you. It's clear to me you wanted Katniss for your own but she made the right choice in marrying Peeta. A life with you would have ended in a painful divorce." Miss Carrie turned her gaze toward Madge before she addressed her, "Girl if I were you I'd get out while you still can."

Madge blushed.

"As for you, ugh no wonder you're having issues with your wife. Maybe if you spent time with your family instead of that girlfriend you're stooping you'd have a happier life." Nat said.

She wasn't done, "That girl in there did something private, private do you hear me for her husband. Something just for his eyes not for anyone else, yet you treat her poorly. I swear there are reality TV stars that get more respect. She's pregnant and nearly died while on her way here, you might lose not only the life of an innocent girl but that of her unborn child. If anything happens to that girl you're going to lose your brother, because Katniss is his life line. They're ingrained into each other so much so they can't survive with out each other, he'll try but he will not want to go on living."

Just as she finishes speaking two women and Ruben returned. "Sorry I had to leave guys I was getting Jo and Prim."

"Have you heard anything about my sister," Prim brokenly said as tears flowed from her face.

"What the hell happened in here?" Jo asked.

"They just got served a good dose of reality," Madge said standing up, looking back at Gale.

Jo looked around, "By who?"

"By me," Miss Carrie said.

Jo gave her the biggest smile possible, "You've just become my flipping most favorite person."

It was then Mr. Mellark walked into the room, his face had tears flowing from them. He couldn't speak he just wiped his face, the man was chocked up, upset unable to speak. A heavy silence filled the room.

"Oh my god, what happened to my sister!" Prim exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your patience with this story...its so nice to hear that a lot of you are following and liked the story. A SPECIAL Thank you to xerxia31 for Beta'ing and for being the giver of the prompt on Tumblr, and being a big supporter! Also to NotAnIslander for the inspiration behind Louie The Fish and baby Everlark hooking up in the classroom. You are my Miss Carrie...! Without further ado...I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know how I did.

Stay tuned for next week's chapter...

PS...I do not own the Hunger Games, but I am oh so glad S. Collins wrote it.

* * *

Mr. Mellark's distress was palpable. He wasn't the sort to show emotions. He didn't get mad nor did he show joy. He only showed the world that trademarked polite smile of his. The last time he cried was when his mother died years and years ago. Mr. Mellark was the quiet sort that tended to bury his true feelings. Often his silence was misconstrued; he was considered a weak old man because Mrs. Mellark was such a force to be reckoned with.

So to see him moved to tears struck a chord with the so-called family located in the waiting area. The room stood still, anxiously awaiting news, with the prior proceedings whirling in the atmosphere. Miss Carrie's words still hung in the air, the worst crossed their minds. Their conscious was prickled by their part in this drama.

Those who loved Katniss and Peeta held tears in their eyes. Those who didn't stared blatantly at Peeta's father, each with uncertainty on their faces. No one could utter a word. Guiltily, they stared at the ground, unable to make contact with each other. His state of distress gave evidence something awful occurred. Primrose's cry and genuine sorrow was like a beacon of truth amongst the mendacity spoken against the couple in trouble.

Truth be told, there were innocent lives in the balance - as Miss Carrie pointed out. Tears slid down Mr. Mellark's emotional face. He opened his mouth, but could not speak until Prim spoke.

"My sister, is she alright?" Prim whispered anxiously. Everyone including Primrose wanted to hear that Katniss and the baby were fine.

"Primrose," Mr. Mellark began. He tried to speak once more but no sound came out.

"Is she okay?" Jo asked, wiping her own face.

Mr. Mellark wiped his face with his sleeve, but then a nurse came into the room and was whisked away from the stunned crowd. It was an omen. Ruben wisely followed his father. "I'll be back."

Prim looked at the gathered crowd then burst into tears. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have ever," Prim hiccupped. "I should've never looked at her phone."

"Prim, this wasn't your fault." Jo comforted her.

"Sorry I'm late I was in a meeting with my financial aid. I came as soon as I…" Vic's words died on his lips as he noted Primrose. "Prim are you okay?"

Primrose went into Vic's arms. No one spoke as Vic wrapped his arms around the grieving young blond woman. Her innocence and goodness caused a few eyes to water.

"It's okay Prim, they'll be okay." Vic uttered trying to reassure Primrose.

"It's my fault," Prim whispered, but it was heard by everyone.

Vic stopped her, "No, this isn't your fault Primrose."

"This, is, all my fault, I know how much she wanted this baby. She's been so scared, Vic. She was so scared to become a mom, afraid she'd be like our mom."

"Katniss can never be like your mom," Vic said.

"She was so scared, of failing, of being less than what she thought Peeta deserved. She wanted to make him happy, always." Prim whispered. A watery smile appeared on her face.

Jo wiped her face, "Always is their special word."

Madge sniffed, "Do you remember when they met?"

"I remember the day she reconnected with Peeta. Katniss came home in a daze. She murmured 'I found him, my boy with the bread.'" Prim swallowed. "I've never seen her happier and when Peeta asked her to marry him, although she was afraid, she said yes. She told me she could survive without him, but she wouldn't be able to live without him. I'd never seen my sister in love before. I've never met anyone who got Katniss like Peeta." Prim began to cry in earnest. "I might lose my sister and the baby because of me."

"I'm so sorry Prim," Gale said.

"Sorry," Vic sputtered furiously. "Are you kidding me Gale, you want to say sorry now?" Vic said scowling over Prim's shoulder. "You were the one who called Katniss a slut not even twelve hours ago."

There was an audible gasp in the room. All eyes flew to Gale, who turned pink from embarrassment.

"Vic!" Gale strangled out.

Vic practically growled, "What Gale? It's not a secret you despise Katniss because she didn't choose you. You've let your jealousy eat at your friendship." Vic said. "She fell for him, long before you were friends. We knew it, we all knew she held a torch for him, just accept it."

Gale's look was mutinous.

"Why couldn't you be like Rory? When Prim chose me he was okay with it," Vic said. Prim separated herself from Vic to look up at him. Everyone could see the love in her eyes.

"Rory didn't like Prim," Gale argued.

"Do you want me to call him to prove you're lying?" Vic said pulling out his phone.

"No, not necessary," Gale said jamming his hands in his pockets.

"I thought so," Vic bestowed upon Gale a look of disappointment. "Katniss needed you, and you turned your back on her." Vic's voice grew gruff with emotion, "She needed all of us, she needed our support and love and we failed her. We failed Katniss and Peeta, and their baby Vic wiped his face.

"Exactly," Miss Carrie exclaimed. "That's exactly what I said. Those poor two kids need their family to uplift them, not to pass judgment."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Vic asked.

"She's the voice of reason," Madge said softly.

"Natasha Marie Carrie-Kennedy, you can call me Nat. Katniss and Peeta were in my preschool class as children. I ran into them this afternoon before she went into premature labor."

Vic nodded, "Were you the one who called the ambulance?"

"Yes, I was," Nat said.

"Oh thank you," Prim said, giving Nat a hug.

"She's also the one who pointed the errors of our way." Madge gazed at Gale first then at Peeta's brother and mother. "We are all guilty of not being there for Katniss or Peeta. Have you seen their apartment? They live in a three story walk-up above a laundromat. It's always hot and they don't even have space for the baby. It's not like they live outrageously. Katniss doesn't like to spend money."

"It's true the only reason Peeta finally got her to accept a brand new phone was because he argued she might need a functioning phone with the baby." Prim smiled recalling the old phone Katniss had.

"Fine we are all guilty, the whole lot of us." Mrs. Mellark spat.

"Good, recognition is the first step in becoming human." Miss Carrie spat back.

"I…" Mrs. Mellark opened her mouth but Miss Carrie cut her off.

"Now you have to change your attitudes, all of you. We don't know what's going on. We don't know what news your husband was going to tell us. No matter what the circumstances, we all know Peeta. Your son, your friend, your brother," Miss Carrie leveled a look at each one assembled in the room. "He is going to need us, all of us."

Mrs. Mellark turned pale then sighed, and nodded.

"Good, I'm glad we've come to an agreement." Miss Carrie said.

"But I refuse to cry about something we know nothing about." She glanced at the clock. "I just wish my husband or Ruben would come back!"

It became a waiting game from that point on. No one dared say a disparaging thing about Katniss, the baby or Peeta. The room was emotionally charged, a departure from the cold. Everyone would look up the moment anyone passed by the waiting room.

After about half an hour of waiting, Mr. Mellark finally came back into the room. His eyes were glassy. He shifted his feet back and forth, not really making eye contact with anyone. His hair stood on end, he looked like he had gone to a private corner to cry. His hands were in his pockets.

Mrs. Mellark stood and addressed her husband as she walked toward him. "Whatever it is you have to say, say it quickly. I don't think anyone else here wants to procrastinate any further."

Mister Mellark sighed. "Primrose," he said once more.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Spit it out!" Mrs. Mellark said hitting her husband on the shoulder. "We're getting all caught up in idle chat rather than reality." She grumbled.

Mr. Mellark swallowed.

"Well, open up your mouth," Mrs. Mellark tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

Mr. Mellark smiled. "We have a girl."

"What…?" Mrs. Mellark's face changed.

"Katniss gave us a girl," Mr. Mellark's shoulders shook, his face a watery mess of tears.

"A girl," Craig said with wonder.

Ruben came in then, with his phone and a picture. "Meet the first girl born in the Mellark family for five generations."

The tiny little girl with dark hair and bright blue Mellark eyes made the room gasp.

"A girl," Mrs. Mellark said in awe, everyone was surprised when she broke down in tears. "She gave us a girl."

The others looked at each other perplexed.

"There hasn't been a girl in my family for a long time. My mom thought Peeta was going to be a girl. But he was a boy, with a riot of blond curly hair. Who knew Peeta was going to be the first in our family to have a girl?" Ruben wiped his face.

Mrs. Mellark had the phone cradled in her hands as if she held the child itself. Instantly, she turned into a doting grandmother. "My precious little angel."

Everyone gathered around the picture of the baby. It was then that Peeta came into the room wearing scrubs. "I see they told you."

"PEETA," Prim squealed. "How's Katniss?"

There was a pregnant silence in the room.

"She's fine; they had to stabilize her before performing the c-section. Katniss is resting now; she's still under the anesthesia so talking to her is out of the question. The baby is in NICU for now. We thought Katniss was in her seventh month but it turns out the calculations were wrong. We were well into our eighth month, so that helped out a lot. The baby's lungs are great. They will keep her in NICU to run exams to see how she's doing. We can see her, but only one at a time." Peeta grinned a watery smile, his face beaming like a lighthouse full of hope. "I'm just glad both of my girls are okay."

As soon as he finished speaking he was instantly hugged by all of his family.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi All! I thought I would treat you with a little Mid-Week snack. I really love this little story, and it all started with a prompt on Tumblr by X who by the way is Betaing this story thank you so much! Also thank you to Notanislander she has been my go to on things Miss Carrie and plot ideas for this story. Heart you ladies so much...it really does take a village to make a story come to life.

I hope you like and review, and remember I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Mrs. Mellark stood in awe of the tiny being in the incubator. Silently, she took several pictures of her grandbaby with one hand. Proudly she smiled at the pictures, and lovingly at her perfect little grandbaby. She slipped her camera into her purse then made sure her hands were washed before she returned to the incubator.

The door opened and her husband came in. He was wearing a mask and his bright blue eyes shone in the semi-dark room. As per her instructions, her grandchild was given its own space, where only those on the list could come in and visit the baby.

Silently, she slipped her hand through the hole. Her grandbaby looked at her before grasping her finger. The baby was an exact replica of her mother. However, she carried the trademark intense blue eyes of the Mellark family. There was no doubt this was Peeta's child with Katniss.

The doctors were monitoring her heart, and even though they said her lungs were good though they still they were also checking other vitals. So far all of the testing was coming back with excellent results.

The baby yawned and her little face scrunched up before she smiled peacefully. Mrs. Mellark recognized that look as the same look Peeta had as a baby. A little hand gripped her finger tightly. This baby was a pure miracle.

Mrs. Mellark swallowed several times to keep her emotions in check. The baby tugged her finger toward her and her icy heart melted. Tears formed in her eyes and would not be contained in their depths. Like tiny water droplets falling from the sky they wet her cheeks.

Everything Natasha Marie Carrie-Kennedy said resounded in her heart. Every last word took root in her heart and tore through every single one of her defenses. Miss Carrie was correct. She was a vain, selfish, vicious, poisonous creature. She was everything she despised. Katniss was struggling for her very life, struggling with giving this precious angel life and she led by example on how to be a vapid empty creature who offered nothing of value to her family other than criticism and pain.

She made exclusive lists of the people she liked, and only invited those who she wanted on that list. While others regurgitated the same droll guests, her social sphere was comprised of those who she deemed worthy. She made others feel poorly about themselves. The status must be kept, her mother-in-law's, drilled it in her head. That woman's voice somehow became her voice. That voice governed her eldest son, and now his friends.

Anxiety crept up her arm, and the back of her neck became tightly wound. A war raged within her, as that long forgotten girl surged forward and made her presence known. That idealistic girl who wanted nothing more than to be accepted, she sniffed.

"Eugenia, don't you think its time for you to put aside your childish ways?" Her husband whispered by her side.

She glanced at her husband and her lips trembled. "I don't know if I can."

"You have to." He didn't remove his eyes from her face.

She closed her eyes blocking out her husband and the guilt she felt. She was vulnerable and exposed.

"You know I'm speaking the truth." His voice penetrated that space she normally hid in.

Her lashes lifted.

"This little one needs us." Her husband whispered and wiped her face.

She nodded.

Words escaped her. Her brain computed feelings, thoughts, and memories. The voices of Miss Carrie and that of her mother-in-law battled. She was desperate for a change. Desperate to start over. She glanced at her husband. His face enamored by the sight of his grandbaby.

"This is our second chance Eugenia. Katniss has given us our second chance at life." Her husband was choked up with emotions.

She looked at the baby, heard the heart monitor beeping, and looked at the screen, the small little spikes every time it beeped. She recalled another hospital, from another time. A place she did not care to recall. Sterile smells she tried to block.

For years she carried a dark memory, a secret she never told anyone. For first time in years she allowed herself to relive that time.

A long time ago, after she had Ruben, she found herself pregnant. At the time she found it a hassle, and she despised being pregnant again. She didn't want that baby, she hated every minute of her pregnancy but her husband wanted it and for some reason so did his mother. She couldn't stomach her life, she loved Ruben and Craig. But the child she carried she wished it gone, with every fiber in her being.

She got exactly what she wished for.

She had a miscarriage entering her sixth month. It turned out it was a baby girl. The doctor's let it slip, and upon hearing the news her world crashed. The child she didn't want was precisely what she hoped she'd have while expecting both Ruben and Craig. She felt guilty that the child she didn't desire was the girl everyone, in her husbands' family had sought, including herself. His mother made her feel insignificant for losing the baby.

There was no where to run or turn to. No one took pity on her, because her husband's mother made her life a living hell. She allowed herself to become pregnant again with the hopes it was another little girl. However it was nature's cruel joke that she delivered another perfect Mellark boy.

She felt so mad at Peeta, even though he was the perfect baby. He didn't cry at night, he was a good eater, potty trained perfectly, walked without assistance, spoke early, was friendly, he was a gifted child academically, excellent baker, and excelled in the sports she demanded he play. Yet nothing he did was good enough, because she saw in him her failure to produce a girl.

"Look at that face, she reminds me of Peeta," her husband said as he touched the plastic.

"I'll be right back." Eugenia said letting go of the baby's hand. She walked outside and removed the face mask. Her life blurred in front of her.

"Mrs. Mellark, are you alright?" Primrose asked, concern and worry etched on her face.

She began to bawl, a deep cry that came from within. She felt Katniss' sister's gentle arms slip around her. All of the emotion she kept bottled up came out to the surface and came out into an unhappy cry. She'd turned into the woman she swore she wouldn't be.

When Peeta married Katniss she felt justified for treating him poorly. But nothing wrong befell him for marrying Katniss. If anything, her son seemed so happy and everything they did together flourished. Eugenia wasn't sure if she could like Katniss even though the girl tried. She was early to all of the family events, always polite, pristinely dressed even though she didn't buy designer clothing. Not one of her friends found anything wrong with the girl other than she came from a poor background.

Katniss doted on Peeta, and in turn her son doted on Katniss.

They were well suited, and when the rumors about the pictures floated around for once Eugenia was glad to have something to rail against the girl. But in the midst of her fury, fate stepped in. A mirror was put in her face. And Eugenia didn't like what she saw. The reflection in the mirror was a horrid beast. A grotesque creature that reminded her of her husband's mother.

"I'm so sorry Primrose. I am so sorry," she bellowed.

"It's okay, my sister, she's going to be alright."

"It's my fault. If I hadn't been so horrible, if I hadn't allowed my disrespectful paltry ways get in the way, your sister wouldn't be in this predicament." She blubbered, confessing, "I am a horrid creature."

"You're no walk in the park," Prim said.

This, for some reason, made her laugh, even as she wept. Both of them laughed until they were both leaning up against the wall. Things always were better after a good cry that was followed by laughter.

Eugenia sighed; her husband was right. It was time to let go of childish things. It was time to turn a new leaf, and that started with repairing the basic foundation between herself and Katniss. "Funny thing, but I don't know how to make it better. I wish I could make it better for your sister."

Prim shook her head. "It's true we're still waiting for the okay to see Katniss. But she's going to be okay. You called in your doctors to care for her. Set her up in the best suite in the hospital. The baby is getting the best care." Primrose said quietly. "My sister is a survivor just like her daughter. She'll make it. She doesn't give up, and she's as stubborn as Peeta. Trust me; those two can't survive without each other. They don't need each other or so they claim but they can't make it out of the door without being attached at the hip."

"When she wakes up I'm going to apologize to her. I'm going to make it better," Eugenia swore.

"Good. Now I need you to do me a favor. Peeta hasn't eaten or gotten any rest. He stubbornly refuses to leave Katniss side. I learned from Miss Carrie the last meal he ate was breakfast. He hasn't eaten anything since. It's nearly one in the morning and he refuses to sleep."

"An Everdeen and a Mellark plotting?" Her husband said from the door.

"That's right," Eugenia said taking off for the room. Primrose walked behind her in tow, with her husband bringing up the rear. Unceremoniously, she opened up the door, pointed to Peeta, and signaled him to go outside.

Peeta obediently followed directions. "You're going to get something to eat right now. Dear, go get my bag."

Her husband left.

"Mother, really-"

"Sorry buster, your goose is cooked, you're coming with me." Primrose latched on to Peeta and he was surprised when she moved him.

"Prim, your sister - I have to be there when she wakes up." Peeta complained digging in his heels.

"Sorry, no can do. You need food," Primrose admonished.

"Here you go, your bag," her husband handed her the Hermes.

"Primrose is right, you need nourishment. I'll stay here with Katniss while you get food. You're a father now Peeta." She quickly found the hundred dollar bill.

"Your mom is right, Peeta. You're no use to Katniss or the baby if you don't take care of yourself." Prim's voice became firm. "Now I don't want to pick you up and carry you over my shoulder do I?"

Peeta turned pink.

"Wait, what is she speaking of?" Mr. Mellark interest was piqued.

"Last summer I learned how to carry up twice my body weight for my emergency survival class." Prim grinned and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. "Peeta was my test dummy. I can pick him easily with no problems and carry him a long distance."

"Okay, I'll get something to eat." Peeta agitatedly ran his hand through his messy blond hair.

"Good," Primrose took the money. "Thank you Mrs. Mellark I'll make sure both your husband and son eat. Is there anything you'd like?"

"A coffee and maybe a yogurt I'm going to need my strength." Eugenia said turning to enter the room where Katniss' still form lay. As she sat down she uttered, "I'm going to do right by you."


	10. Chapter 10

The Final Chapter. Thank you all for following this small story for Notanislander for being the inspiration behind Miss Carrie, and for Xieria31 for being an awesome Beta. Your prompt sparked this story. I hope that as we end this old year, that in the New Year we carry with us; love, hope, and faith for a better happier year.

PS I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

Katniss slowly woke up; she felt a slight twinge on her lower half. Her lashes slowly batted as her grey eyes came into focus. Disoriented, she couldn't recall where she was. Then her mind kicked in. Her hands flew to her stomach. She whispered, "My baby."

"Where's my baby?" Katniss cried out into the darkened room. A soft light came on from the corner.

"It's all right." The voice that came from her left sounded like that of her mother-in-law but it was soft and caring. Normally Mrs. Mellark's was frosty, harsh and accusatory.

Katniss face changed from alarm to a deep scowl when she turned her head to discover that she wasn't crazy. She began to register things slowly. Her throat was dry and parched. Her body felt sluggish, but there was a sore sensation below her belly button, her body felt odd. She panicked, thinking the worst; that her nightmares had come true. Her voice sounded weird to her ears. "Did I lose the baby?"

Mrs. Mellark smiled, "No. My dear. You didn't."

Katniss was glad to hear that, relief poured over her shoulders and eased her stiff muscles. Her baby was fine. She took a good look at Peeta's mother. Normally, there was a thin veneer of pleasantness over the distinct pool of acute loathing. It was no a secret that Katniss was the scapegoat for anything bad that occurred in relation to Peeta, his family or, more importantly, the business.

Katniss knew Mrs. Mellark called her a money grubbing tramp behind her back. Peeta's mother only praised Craig's wife. Katniss stayed away from the Mellark's as much as possible because almost everyone held the same opinions. Only Ruben tried to actually give her a chance.

So with that in mind, she wondered where that angry, hateful woman went. Katniss was utterly shocked, like prey just before the predator gave the final blow. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh you poor dear, you must be so confused." Mrs. Mellark scooted forward in her chair. "You didn't lose the baby."

Katniss eyes widened, taken aback by this woman's suddenly soft facade. This was the same woman who had spent a vast amount of energy in hating her and making her and Peeta's lives miserable. To say Katniss was skeptical was a bit of an understatement. Her eyes quickly scanned the room. She wanted to tell Mrs. Mellark to get packing but couldn't. At the moment, Peeta's mother was the only person who could answer her questions. She was the only person in the room. "What happened?"

"Our baby girl is fine." Mrs. Mellark's voice trembled with unspoken sentiment. "She is the most precious…angel." Her blue eyes filled with warmth and genuine tears. She blotted her face with an expensive monogrammed handkerchief with lace edges.

"We have a baby girl," Katniss whispered. Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought of Peeta. He wanted a girl, and she was glad to have given him his heart's desire.

"You've given me a granddaughter, Katniss." Mrs. Mellark said, tearing up again. Katniss watched her mother-in-law weep. "Craig, his wife refuses to have children, and Ruben-," She sighed heavily. "His most successful relationship was a three-month stint with a stewardess. The only reason it lasted that long was because the girl was always out of town."

Katniss wasn't sure what she was witnessing. She thought perhaps this was all a dream, induced by the anesthesia she was sure they had given her. She wanted to say something nasty to the woman. For the sake of maintaining the peace, Katniss kept her mouth closed, unlike her husband. Peeta didn't, he always defended her, always protected her. He treated her with respect. Katniss wondered how her husband would react to this kinder gentler version of his mother. He'd be slack-jawed; this thought brought a small smile to Katniss face as she focused in on what her mother in law was saying.

"I've always wanted a little girl." Mrs. Mellark blinked. "After Peeta, I couldn't have any more children." She swallowed then spoke again, her voice shaky filled with emotions. "Mr. Mellark is beside himself, he and the boys are all waiting to see the little one." She sniffed. "There hasn't been a baby girl in the Mellark family for years."

Katniss was quiet as she watched this woman come undone. She thought to herself she was going to wake up and the illusion was going to burst. She'd be home still pregnant with Peeta harping at her to rest. However, even as she thought that, her mother-in-law was blotting her eyes, her pale face was blotchy, and she looked like she was going to burst out crying again. Katniss wasn't sure what she would do.

"Oh and she's beautiful, absolutely adorable!" With trembling hands, Mrs. Mellark took out her phone and showed Katniss the pictures. "She has that gorgeous mane of dark mahogany hair of yours, and those trademark Mellark blue eyes. She has your features but she has Peeta's calm demeanor, Peeta slept the same way as if nothing in the world bothered him. But she's a fighter that one." Mrs. Mellark sounded like she was in love. Her voice took on a dreamy sound. "She has a strong grip, she's…oh she is wonderful."

Katniss whispered a soft "O" as she gazed upon the perfect face of her daughter. Everything solidified, became undeniable. The little fish she carried in her womb for months was alive and separated from her. She felt a pang for what was but a relief that her child was well. She, Katniss, had done the impossible; brought a part of Peeta into the world. Her eyes clouded as she lovingly took in the sight of her baby for the first time.

She could see Peeta in her daughter's face; the small dimple peeking out of her left cheek, those brilliant blue eyes that displayed her fathers' gentle good nature. Katniss clamped her hand over her mouth, her grey eyes clouding. "There you are," Katniss said as much to herself. After months of wondering what their baby would look like, she now knew. It was strange to have to see her through pictures.

"When can I see her, can I hold her?" Katniss saw in the picture the tubes and cables on her baby's small chest. Her fingers lovingly traced the image of her daughter's small face.

"Soon, as soon as the anesthesia is out of your system, they want you to breastfeed of course." Mrs. Mellark regained some of the metal in her voice and Katniss thought to herself there was the woman she knew. "You will be breastfeeding of course?"

"Peeta and I have discussed this, we even got a pump should the baby-" Katniss began to speak but her mother-in-law spoke over her.

"Of course, you're going to need a nursing blanket. That way you can throw it around you when you need to nurse."

Katniss turned pink.

"My dear I had three voracious boys, Ruben was the hungriest of them all. He was never quite content; we had to start him on solids before the others." Mrs. Mellark shook her head. "He is still insatiable today."

Katniss noticed the time on the phone as she handed it back. "How long have I been out?"

She stood up and began fixing Katniss's pillows, arranging the blankets around her. Her voice did not contain the same metal as she spoke, "Several hours, though when you first woke up you were incoherent for a while, and then you fell asleep again."

"Where's Peeta?"

"Your sister and my husband forced him to get something to eat. They'll be back at any minute. Peeta didn't want to leave your side. He was determined but Primrose got him to see reason."

Katniss wanted Peeta. She wanted to see him, now that she knew the baby was well she needed to see him. To reassure him she was well. Peeta could be stubborn, and it would take a lot to convince him to leave her side. She could just imagine her sister pulling him by the ear. Katniss nodded and began to examine the room. It was a luxury birthing room, like the ones she had read about in the magazines. There were works of art, a large sofa, the bed's footboard looked like it was mahogany. Her face must have shown her worry because Peeta's mother began to speak.

"Katniss I don't want you to worry about anything. We've decided to cover all medical expenses including any cosmetic surgery you might need to hide the scar from the c-section. I have personally seen to your rooms and all of your aftercare as well of that of…our little one." Mrs. Mellark dabbed her eyes once more.

Katniss frowned, aghast. Mrs. Mellark never wanted to pay for anything that wasn't for herself. That woman was a tightwad when it came to charity. Katniss wanted to ask if she was feeling well.

"I know I haven't been…a-" Peeta's mother looked to the side, her lips trembling. She breathed in and out several times. "I have been a witch towards you, since the moment I learned of my son's involvement with you." She turned her blue gaze at Katniss, there was a myriad of emotions, one of them contrition. "I was wrong and someone one pointed that out to me today, with clarity and prejudice. Miss Carrie, she knows how to deliver her point across," She looked down at her hands.

"Miss Carrie, my preschool teacher?" Katniss was a little lost.

"Yes, she went home but promised to be here in the morning. She's invested you know." Her mother-in-law expelled a breath. "I am sorry. I see now how happy you make my son. You'd do anything for him. Including taking those pictures."

"I never meant them to be an embarrassment to the family. I never imagined they would cause this much trouble." Katniss looked down.

"No, Katniss, no more guilt. No more fights, no more disagreements. We start over again; we make a better world for my grandchild." Mrs. Mellark looked so resolute and apologetic that Katniss was left speechless. She shook her head. Mrs. Mellark extended her hand out to Katniss. "Hello, my name is Eugenia Mellark."

It was an olive branch, and Katniss knew the importance of this moment. If she didn't accept the gesture, she'd be no better than Peeta's mother. Her father had often said when a door is opened don't be afraid to go through it. She took her mother-in-law's hand and softly replied, "Katniss Everdeen-Mellark."

Mrs. Mellark smiled, and then laughed even as tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you for giving an old woman another chance."

"Mom?" Peeta said from the door. Both women looked to find Peeta and his father hovering at the entrance to the room.

"Oh, I suppose I should leave you two alone," Eugenia said, placing her hand on her husband's chest. With a flourish of her hand, she pushed her husband out of the room. "You know, we haven't made any announcements yet. Let's go share the news with the world. I have a fabulous grandbaby!"

Peeta watched his mother leave with the same dumbfounded look Katniss had when she woke up. He advanced into the room, sat on the bed and cupped her face as he spoke. "Hi," he breathed.

"Hi." Katniss sighed as she felt his hand wind itself around the nape of her neck. His forehead pressed into hers. This was as close as Peeta was going to get to her in a long while.

His eyes sparkled. "Have you seen our baby?"

"Your mom showed me pictures." Katniss shrugged though she couldn't contain her glee. "She's okay, I think we can keep her." Katniss smiled lopsidedly, pride in her eyes. Every worry went away the moment she saw her. Now her arms itched to hold her bundle.

Peeta chuckled and said "Yeah, she's a keeper that one. She's perfect. She weighs five pounds, seven ounces and is nineteen and a half inches long. She's got a lot of hair. That's why you had such bad indigestion. The doctors are running tests on her but so far she's come out with flying colors." He grinned then said, "I swear she waved her fist at Ruben."

"Really, she's already on to his tricks?" Katniss laughed softly.

"She's smart like her mom." Peeta grinned. "Ruben's smitten. I've never seen either of my brother cry. Ruben and Craig have bets going as to who you're going to choose to be her godfather."

Katniss had missed a lot. "We're in trouble already."

"It's not just the guys. Your sister, Madge, Jo, even our old Preschool teacher Miss Carrie got roped into the argument as to who the best godmother would be. Primrose said they should flip."

"Did they?"

"They actually flipped a coin to see who was going to be godmother. Miss Carrie won. Prim said she'd be the second, just in case something would befall Miss Carrie." Peeta's voice animated the story.

She had missed hearing the sound of his voice. Her heart was full. "I'm sure Jo wasn't too happy."

"Nah, Jo said she's going to be the baby's official photographer. She's going to do a Naked Baby in Brooklyn calendar. And Madge proclaimed she's going to be her stylist."

Katniss laughed, her hands played with the soft hairs at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Katniss there isn't anything to be sorry about. No one's ever going to remember those pictures but me. And just so you know, I put the book away in a spot our baby will never find it. Only my eyes will be able to look at it," Peeta said with lecherous intent.

"Ugh, you know we're going to have to lay off that activity until I'm given the okay," Katniss whispered.

"I can wait. I have a book to keep me company." Katniss hit him in the arm even as he spoke. He laughed, then turned serious. "Sweetheart, if my mom said anything, to upset you I'm sorry." Peeta worried blue eyes gazed into hers.

The slow smile that spread on her face made Peeta's face light up. "We're okay Peeta, I think she's changed. We're a family now, just like you always wanted."

"She's been acting strange ever since she found out we had a baby girl." Peeta's fingers gently touched her face.

"Peeta do you think I can see our baby?" Katniss was anxious to see her child.

"Wait here…" Peeta got up rushing toward the door.

"I'm not going anywhere," Katniss said.

"Oh, right." Peeta grinned.

Within moments a nurse came in to help Katniss into a wheelchair. They brought her to the room where their baby was. Katniss gasped at the sight of her baby girl as the nurse disinfected her hands.

"Can I hold her?" Katniss's voice was choked up.

"Yes," The nurse said.

Katniss watched as the nurse lifted the baby from the incubator and brought her to her waiting arms. The moment her little girl was in her arms Katniss felt complete. Every fear, every nightmare melted away. The pictures didn't do the baby justice. She could see traces of Peeta in the baby's face.

"She looks just like you," Peeta whispered from over her shoulders.

"I don't know, Peeta. I think she looks like you." Katniss gently rocked her child. "Can we call our baby Faith?" Katniss asked.

"Faith, it's a little on the old-fashioned side." Peeta mused out loud.

Katniss gazed up to see Peeta's eyes brimming with unshed tears. "The meaning of Faith is confidence and trust. It's everything our relationship is based on. She's the manifestation of our love."

Peeta blinked. "You've been working on that haven't you?"

Katniss chuckled and held on to Faith as long as she could. Leaving Faith was hard, but the nurse promised she'd bring her to Katniss so that she could feed the baby. Katniss was deposited back in her bed. Peeta stretched out next to her once the nurse was gone.

"Now can you kiss me? I did deliver a baby," She shook her head teasingly. "It's the least you can do."

Peeta kissed her and she sighed. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
